


Sail to You

by Laien



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien
Summary: 水手忒修斯x弟弟纽特在海上航行后归家的忒修斯和弟弟纽特发生的一件小事521的文，完全是土味情话故事了





	Sail to You

5月21日，南安普顿，晴，微风，65华氏度。

　　南部港口城市可不比伦敦，五月的太阳高高地挂在头顶，晒得人难以忍受，路上的人们形色匆匆，生怕脚底下的拖鞋黏在融化的油柏路上，这样的天气，即便是轻薄的衣物也遭人厌烦，夏天来了，海湾的风吹向内陆，然而在日头正盛的中午却没带来什么凉意。  
　　纽特用力拉着自己的衣袖，他想穿件长点儿的衣服出门，可妈妈硬要他换上短袖，怕他热坏了。说真的，他太瘦了，连T恤都像挂在身上似的，而且纽特不喜欢自己点缀着小雀斑的身体，脸上就算了，他没法无时无刻都带着口罩墨镜，但是四肢上那些浅棕色的小斑点，他想还是可以遮住的。纽特觉得失败透了，不是毛衣，至少也该是衬衫之类的东西，但今天他穿着一件宽松的短袖，上面还画了一只卡通大狗。  
　　这对一个十七岁的年轻男孩来说已经算是个大打击了，尤其是，今天他的哥哥还要回家来了，纽特略带忐忑和期待的心情往港口走着，忒修斯离家四个月了，这次还不能算是久的，他跟船去了曼岛装载，之后转去苏伊士运河休整船只，最后才回到南安普顿。几个月里并不是所有时候纽特都能联系到忒修斯，在公海上的时候信号微渺，甚至几周也没办法知道对方的位置，更别提会不会遇上海盗，对，真正的海盗，不是电影里演的那样，加勒比船长那种有趣的，尽管忒修斯说他们的航线相对安全，但也没法儿百分百排除这样的风险不是吗。  
　　纽特十岁的时候，忒修斯就离开了家，踏上了船只成为水手，海员们长期漂泊在海上，或者异国他乡，一年中会在家呆上那么一个月左右，圣诞节这样的节日也从来只有纽特和斯卡曼德夫人一起度过，尽管聚少离多，但纽特仍然和哥哥感情很好，他也快要长到忒修斯离家时的年龄了，忒修斯人很机敏又肯吃苦，八年过去，他现在已经是轮机长了。斯卡曼德太太为自己的大儿子骄傲，同时也对一向乖巧的小儿子担心，他们的父亲早早地离开了这个世界，一家人在港口附近的小镇生活，常年有那些周游世界的海员们来到小镇上，这吸引了忒修斯，关于外面的世界，也关于在青春期缺失掉了的父亲的教育，他十四岁的时候就在小酒馆里打工，一些船员们会和他分享旅途上的见闻，忒修斯对大海的向往日渐增强，他去参加了海员培训，通过了考试，之后每一次再次归家时，他的肤色都肉眼可见的变深。  
　　而小儿子纽特的情况可就复杂的多，斯卡曼德先生离世的时候，他才刚刚学会走路，父亲的缺失只是家中少了一个一起吃饭的人，尽管男孩时不时地会想起父亲，而除了照片上抱着他的生日纪念，纽特就没有更多的记忆了。也正是因此，纽特十分崇拜忒修斯，从小时候的玩具到学生时代家里的足球，他整个成长过程里都是哥哥的痕迹，十八岁的忒修斯离家时，十岁男孩儿难过了好久，直到忒修斯到达下一个港口后打了电话回家，才好一些了。  
　　纽特加快了步伐，他有预感也许船只会提早入港，潮水允许7个小时的进港时间，这可能也是使南安普顿成为英国最繁忙的几个港口之一的原因。  
　　“嘿，斯卡曼德家的小子，你哥哥就在那边儿！”伊万老头儿远远地朝纽特喊着，过去这个俄罗斯人做过一段时间纽特家的邻居，后来去港口开了家俄国餐馆，生意不错，每一次忒修斯回到镇上都会去喝两杯黑啤酒，而纽特会出现在繁忙港区的唯一原因就是来找他的哥哥。  
　　“谢谢你，伊万。”纽特走进了餐馆，他看见忒修斯坐在他常坐的位置，和几个同样年轻的船员，他们把深蓝色的连体制服脱下了一半，赤膊谈笑着，啤酒杯子已经空了不少。  
　　纽特不知道要怎么靠近，天气太热了，一路走过来，他的脸憋地通红，汗让头发黏在额头上，姜红色地软卷发此时像水洗过一般，身上那件画着卡通大狗的T恤莫名透出一种尴尬的气息。所幸忒修斯这时候看见了他，他脸上的笑意瞬间就拉开了，啤酒让他的脸颊有一点点红，“纽特，你可算来了，我还以为你这次不来接我了呢。”说着，他从狭窄的座位里站起身，高个子青年根本不管天气又多热，一把搂住矮了一头的弟弟，一个结结实实，散发着热气的拥抱。纽特缩了缩身子，抱抱怪，他的哥哥是个喜欢拥抱的人，不过他并不讨厌。  
　　“朋友们，这是我家的小不点儿，纽特，他可爱吧。我弟弟来接我回家了，有空再聊。”忒修斯揉了揉他的头发，胳膊还搭在男孩肩膀上，皮肤，纽特感觉到忒修斯的体温，过去他一直不懂为什么大夏天的，还有情侣紧紧黏在一起，但现在，他暗自享受这种脸红也不会被发现的状态。  
　　港口离他们的家并不远，小时候他们边踢球玩闹着要半个小时，而两个成年大男孩的脚程显然就快了很多，家里没有人，纽特从地毯下摸出钥匙，妈妈去超市里采购了，没预料到忒修斯会到的这么早，也许斯卡曼德太太此时正慢慢挑选新鲜的黑鱼。  
　　转动的风扇和冷饮并不能驱散燥热，年长的男孩进了浴室，再出来时，他的弟弟正收拾着桌子上的塑料模型块儿，纽特一点都不像个海边长大的男孩儿，皮肤白的出奇，他不喜欢冲浪或是出海，反而执着地把自己关在屋子里，搞一些没人说的清楚的复杂模型，学校里会有一些坏孩子嘲笑纽特，但后来他们就不敢了，因为他哥哥是镇上出了名的水手，而且格外保护自己的小弟弟。  
　　纽特背对着他，把东西一点一点归纳进盒子里，然后整理着哥哥的行李箱，男孩太瘦了，白T被肩胛骨支出一个美丽的弧度。忒修斯突然想恶作剧一下，他踮着脚凑近过去，一只胳膊绕过男孩的前颈，膝盖向他的腿弯撞去，并不是太用力，但毫无防备的纽特惊呼了一声往后倒去，好在这不是间太大的屋子，两个人一起跌在了床上。纽特转过来，看见忒修斯一脸得逞了的样子，伸出手去攻击他的哥哥，忒修斯很怕痒，但他非要来招惹纽特，小时候也是这样，最后的结果往往都是两个幼稚鬼大笑着挠对方的痒。  
　　他们躺在同一张床上，在忒修斯十六岁前，这是他们共有的房间，小小的屋子，挤着两个正在成长的男孩儿。有时候他们会把两张床推到一起，通常是下雨天的时候，南安普顿的天气比英国的其他部分要更加暖些，冬天也不会降到零度以下，但是经常会有无法预料的大雨，惊雷，和闪电，他们把窗户关得紧紧的，为了防止纽特害怕的那种，在科学书上看到的极为罕见的球形闪电钻进室内来，这样的夜晚，纽特总是牢牢抱住哥哥的胳膊才肯睡觉。  
　　不过伊万老头儿走了之后，忒修斯就有了自己的独立房间，而且他也在外面找到了一些短期的工作，家里的经济压力没有那么大了，但其实也只是把床搬了出去，为纽特添了张书桌，忒修斯的各种东西都还堆在纽特那儿，妈妈有时候也会习惯性地把两个孩子晾好的衣服送进同一个衣柜。

　　现在，忒修斯和纽特并排躺在床上，在这个他们共同长大的房间里，风扇已经服役了十几年了，缓慢地吱吱呀呀地转着，他们谁也没说话，只是享受这非常平静的一个刹那。  
　　纽特的卡通T恤因为躺倒的缘故压起了皱褶，下摆拉上了一块，一小块腰肢露了出来，年轻的躯体纤瘦却有力，常年不见太阳的缘故，那块皮肤反而显得有点苍白了，忒修斯看见他身上的那些浅浅的，棕色的小斑点，因为纽特是红色头发，红头发的人总是这样的，有一些小雀斑，像故事里会哄骗人的精灵，他伸出手，指尖点着一颗颗可爱的雀斑，纽特的呼吸停滞，连耳后根都染上了红色，忒修斯看见男孩湖绿色的眼睛，那里面只倒映出他的影子，这片影子慢慢凑近了，柔软的呼吸像夏季的海风，带着炽热和小心翼翼，只隔着一层烟雾的距离，他们就能触碰到彼此了。

　　“忒修斯！纽特！你们已经回来了吗？”斯卡曼德夫人的声音从门口传来，打破了房间里近乎喧哗的安静。  
　　“是的，妈妈，我们加快了速度，提前进港了。”忒修斯拎起外套套在了身上，推开门去迎接他的妈妈。而纽特一瞬间怔住了，不知道作何反应，刚才，是要发生什么吗，他不知道，那太短暂，也太暧昧了，他甚至怀疑那只是一阵午后困倦产生的臆想，他把脸埋在床单的褶皱上，彷佛在感受某种触不可及的真实。  
　　如果那是真实，就好了。

　　夏天的日照尽管很长，然而在谈笑间时间过的很快，晚饭，斯卡曼德夫人高兴地不得了，忒修斯回来的日子，家里的餐桌丰盛地像感恩节，她将那些精心挑选和烹饪过的食材堆满了两个儿子的餐盘，无论发生了什么，只要坐在这张餐桌旁，他们都只是母亲心里需要照顾的小男孩儿。

　　“忒修斯。”  
　　“怎么了，妈妈。”  
　　“你这次会在家里停留多久？”  
　　“大概两个月吧，我想下一次出航还有一阵子呢。”  
　　斯卡曼德夫人和纽特都面露喜色，但他们心里想的事情却完全不一样。  
　　“忒修斯，我想，也许这次假期，你可以见见莱斯特奇家的女儿，莱塔，你以前在学校里认识她的，纽特的那个同学。”  
　　纽特有些惊讶，妈妈完全没有和他提过这件事儿，难道她想要撮合莱塔和忒修斯吗，这一天迟早会发生，他只是没料想到这么快，而且对象还是他曾经学校里的好朋友。  
　　“妈妈，我知道你在想什么，但是我没法见他，我已经有了喜欢的人了，名字是莉莉，但对方还在上学，我想我也并不着急。”忒修斯笑着对斯卡曼德夫人说着，就是他一贯的那种，游刃有余，很令人安心的表情。  
　　一旁的纽特放下了刀叉，他没来由地难过起来，不，其实是有原因的，只是他不愿意直面它，那是个永远不会被任何人知道的秘密，因为那过于肮脏，是连埋之于地底都会被食腐动物厌弃的东西，他喜欢忒修斯，不仅仅是兄弟间的那种，而是会由任何不相关的东西联想到他的那种喜欢，是一个健康的男孩会在自渎时幻想对象的喜欢。  
　　这永远不会被忒修斯知道，为什么这世界上会有仅仅因存在就是错误的爱呢，纽特觉得心里一阵委屈，但他不该这样，他切下一块南瓜派塞进嘴里，企图通过埋头吃东西掩盖自己的情绪。

　　纽特早早就回了房间，他真不清楚自己为什么会这样，一个不怎么好看也不怎么强壮的男孩，还爱上了自己的哥哥，这太糟糕了，比星期六妈妈会看的那档肥皂剧糟的多。作为一对兄弟，他和忒修斯相差太多，忒修斯做着小镇男孩儿们最向往的工作，而且他年轻强壮，长着一张受欢迎地脸，性格也与之相匹配，就没有一点儿不好。  
　　他自暴自弃地把脸埋在枕头里，这时候，门被推开了，忒修斯走了进来，晚餐时他就察觉到纽特有点儿不对劲儿，往常每次回到家，纽特都是很开心的，小时候纽特很黏他，那么可爱的一个小男孩，让邻居的同龄人都很羡慕，至少忒修斯时这么觉得的，他可没什么‘我是个弟控’的自觉在。晚饭时母亲想要给他介绍个女孩，他已经二十五岁了，常年在外出航，妈妈担心他也是正常的，但他不想，他不想要。船上的人们总是寂寞的，一长段时间无法见到外界的人，只有海鸟们在上空盘旋，娱乐活动也都非常简单，没几天就让人厌烦了，每次着陆，那些低级船员们就会跑到小酒馆或红灯区去，忒修斯并不介意身边的人那样做，但是轮到他自己，他只想拥抱和亲吻他喜欢的那个人，而不是陌生的，廉价的肉体。  
　　是莉莉(Lily)吗？不是的，那只是个代称，那个男孩用自己赚来的第一笔零花钱给他和妈妈在感恩节买的花的种类。有时候忒修斯也觉得自己是个悲哀的家伙，看，没有人是无所不能的。

　　他坐在床边揉了揉男孩的卷发，“怎么了，纽特？”  
　　枕头里发出含糊的“Nothing”，“到底发生了什么？”忒修斯想把这只鸵鸟从枕头里拉出来，但却失败了，“你在生我的气吗，纽特？”  
　　“......”  
　　“如果你生气的话，我可以道歉，但你要让我知道理由，好吗？我亲爱的弟弟。”

　　弟弟，是的，因为他是他的弟弟，纽特突然感觉到勇气和愤怒一股脑地涌上来，他猛地坐了起来，“你会离开这儿，离开南安普顿，和你的妻子，你的孩子，去更远的地方，然后我们一辈子都不见面，等你，不，或者等我死了的时候，有一封讣告发过来，然后这就是结束了。”纽特歇斯底里地说着，他自己都不明白为什么会这样，眼泪在眼眶里打转，这种灼烧着的痛感是不是只属于夏天。  
　　然而他立刻就后悔了，他疯了吗，他在做什么，也许忒修斯会当他耍小孩子脾气，像他说过得那样，“这是弟弟的特权”，但也没有以后了，他要把他的特权和例外都给其他人了，给那个叫莉莉的漂亮女孩儿。  
　　“纽特，Listen to me.”纽特看见忒修斯好像很慌张，显然忒修斯没有见过这样的纽特，他像个被利刃刺伤的小兽，挣扎着反抗，他得眼睛红红的，仿佛忒修斯就是那个手持武器的人。  
　　“纽特，我不会离开你的......”  
　　“对，因为我是你的弟弟。”纽特低下了头，靠住忒修斯的一侧肩膀，“可是我，不想做你的弟弟了......”后面的半句话越来越小声，几乎不能让人听见。  
　　忒修斯胸膛里的那颗心脏，从未如此紧张地跳动过，“我想，我想，你是同我想的那样吗？”他握住纽特的肩膀，直直看进他的眼睛。  
　　“除了妈妈，我只想无条件地包容你一个人。”  
　　“我只想拥抱你，无论天气有多热。”  
　　“我不知道你还害不害怕球形闪电，但我总期待下雨，这样你才想呆在我身边。”  
　　纽特眨着眼睛，不敢相信，他愣在原地，眼眶里地泪早就不知道跑到哪儿去了，忒修斯转身翻起了行李箱，从夹层地小口袋里掏出了一只金色的小罗盘。  
　　“还记得你一直想要这个吗？打开看看。”  
　　纽特接了过来，缓缓打开那个精致的盖子，是像怀表一样的设计，那里嵌着的是，纽特的一张照片。  
　　“从小到大，你喜欢的东西还是不喜欢的东西，只要是好的，我都想拿到你面前，但是这个，我很害怕，这是我的秘密，纽特。”  
　　“罗盘指向北的时候，就是你所在的地方。大西洋占地球百分之二十的面积，而南安普顿只是一个点，想到你，我从来没有迷茫过。”  
　　纽特已经无法反应过来了，他紧张地咬紧了下唇，你喜欢的人也喜欢你，世界上哪儿有这么幸运的事情，手里那块罗盘被他攥得发热，像他自己，因为刚才的情绪过于激动，这个男孩全身都在发热，甚至有一点颤抖，“忒修斯......”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　男孩怯怯地低下了头，忒修斯想要弯一点身子看看他的脸，尽管纽特看起来温柔，但性格里却有种奇妙的倔强，并不是所有人都有机会看见纽特哭鼻子。然后下一秒，一个青涩的吻就撞了过来，没什么经验的男孩只是把嘴唇贴在对方的嘴巴上，轻轻地触碰又离开，再触碰再离开。忒修斯用力地回吻回去，在纽特是一个小婴孩的时候，他教会他走路，在他还没有保护自己能力的时候，他阻挡住那些流言和伤害，而现在，他的男孩长大了，他觉得是对方教会了他去爱。  
　　夏夜的风从逼仄的楼第间穿行，它撩起白色的窗纱，抚平了拥吻在一起的男孩们的燥热，他们彼此拥抱着，时间就静止在这一刻。  
　　爱情从不需要预谋，而是当我看向你，你就是我的灯塔。


End file.
